


Until We Meet Again

by hunters_retreat



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Supernatural, Supernatural/Pirates of the Carribean
Genre: Crossover, Death has many forms, Gen, Sad Friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even death hears the call of beauty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Meet Again

  
She stared at the calm waters and sighed in the moonlight.  “It’s beautiful here.”

He was staring back to port, his last real look for another ten years.  “Yes, it is.”

Tessa caught his eye and smiled softly.  “It’s too bad the bosses won’t let us switch.  I could use a break from taking the willing to the light.  Ferrying them through the water would be a welcome change.”

Will Turner smiled at her.  Beautiful as she was, his heart had long ago been slain by his beautiful Elizabeth, the headstrong woman who had saved his life, and married him regardless of the duty that separated them. 

“It’s  just a matter of territory, but I’m afraid my deal is signed in blood.  Rather literally.”

She laughed at that, placing her hand on his for a moment of silent camaraderie.  “It will not be so bad Will Turner.  I could be stuck with Captain Jack Sparrow and you could find a reaper who preferred to haunt the world, an old decrepit spirit who no longer saw the life in it.”

“Then I suppose we are well matched Tessa.  If this is to be the company I keep for all eternity, then I could want for very little.”

She smiled as the moon set.  It was time to return to her own place.  She saw Will’s frown and laughed again, willing his smile back in place.

“Until we meet again Will Turner.”

“Until we meet again Tessa.”

 

 


End file.
